1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data transmitting method of a network line in a TCP/IP protocol environment.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, networking of various apparatuses has been progressed owing to the spread of the Internet. Not only a personal computer and a printer in each home but also an electric refrigerator, an electric washing machine, and the like have begun to be connected to a network. IP (Internet Protocol) addresses are dynamically allocated to most of those apparatuses by an Internet service provider.
In this case, since the IP address changes each time it is allocated, a server to render an address solving service and a name solving service is arranged and it executes a conversion from a host name or an MAC (Media Access Control) address into an IP address.
However, it is difficult to arrange the server to a small LAN such as a home LAN (Local Area Network) or the like. Therefore, development of a network line connecting method whereby the server is not arranged has been progressed (for example, refer to a patent literature 1: JP-A-11-53143 (pages 2-3, FIG. 1).
An outline of the patent literature 1 will now be described with reference to the drawing.
FIG. 7 is a diagram showing a conventional network printer connecting construction.
When built-in utility software is activated, each of host apparatuses 101 and 102 broadcasts a packet (information of a predetermined size obtained by lumping information) for management and setting onto the LAN. Since the broadcast denotes that data is transmitted to all apparatuses connected to the network irrespective of the IP address, even if no IP address is set, if the apparatuses have physically been connected to the network, the packet is sent to all printing apparatuses (hereinafter, simply referred to as printers). Such a packet is called a response request packet.
When the packet is received, a printer 104 which supports the software returns response data to the host apparatuses on the basis of the utility software.
The utility software displays the response data from the printer 104 which made a response onto display screens of the host apparatuses, thereby allowing the operator to recognize which printer is operating at present. Since the MAC address held in each NIC (Network Interface Card) 103 is included in the response data, the MAC address of the printer 104 can be recognized.
In the case of setting an IP address or the like into the printer, a set packet including the MAC address of a partner printer into which the operator wants to set the IP address is broadcasted. Since the set packet is sent by the broadcast, it is sent to all of the printers in a manner similar to the response request packet.
The printer 104 which received the set packet compares its own MAC address with the MAC address described in the response request packet. If they coincide, the printer 104 determines that the packet has been sent to itself and sets the IP address. If they do not coincide, the printer 104 determines that the packet has been sent to another printer and abandons the data. As mentioned above, the IP address can be set also to the printer in which the IP address is not set yet.
In the prior art described above, the IP address can be set without arranging the server to the small LAN. However, according to the prior art, a problem to be solved such that irrespective of whether the IP address is newly registered or has already been registered or whether the IP address has been changed or not, in all cases, it has to be transmitted by the broadcast and reset on the printer side, and thereafter, the data has to be transmitted, so that processes become complicated, still remains.